Just tell me
by Ship-delena
Summary: Delena scene 4x07 Elena said with fire in her eye "why the hell did you leave me this morning" Damon just look at her Elena:"say something" Damon looked at her with a bit of water in his blue baby eyes and said "I'm scared


Damon came by the house because elena told him she wanted to talk but they never had the chance to because Stefan went of the deep end after the break up between him and elena. So they had to go make sure he wasn't the ripper again. But he was semi okay he freaked out because he saw elena and damon together right after the brake up.. But elena had to explain to him that it wasn't like that. She hated laying to him but it kinda was like that as soon as him and her broke up. Her feeling for Damon now where so strong she had to use all her power not to just jump on top of damon and kiss him . After they both left Stefan.. Elena told Damon that she had to go see if Caroline was doing okay after her and Tyler broke up ..  
But she really didn't want to she just had to get away from Damon she was scared to do something stupid but it wasn't stupid they both were single and free to do whatever but to her it felt wrong still in her mind but she couldn't think why it was. On her way to Caroline's she thought about her and Damon.. And the talk she was going to have to have with him worried and scared that she would say something wrong something stupid she didn't want to hurt Damon in anyway after the fucking hell she had put him though .  
She thought about how hard it must have been to watch Stefan and her laugh, hug, hold hands, kiss. Him having to see this after what she had done back at the motel (3x19) and all the little flirting all in between,  
that last summer of her being a human .. She thought of Damon touching her back at the motel his hands and his lips and if it wasn't for Jeramy big cockblock she would have done more. She finally got to Caroline's. she took the long way that way she could think about it all before talking to damon...  
(Now we are with Damon)  
Damon thought of why Elena wanted to talk an why if she wants to talk then why did she ditch him after seeing Stefan.. Damon just sitting at the grill drinking and thinking all this shit over and over again maybe she wanted him. Maybe she felt more for him then he knew.. But he knew knowing Elena and there history if was probably nothing.  
(Now at Caroline's house with elena)  
Elena just walks saying "care" "care". Caroline sitting watching the notebook seeing this knowing Caroline this wasn't good. She sat down next to her on the love seat. She asked Caroline "are you okay?" And Caroline answer back with "yeah surprisingly I am okay, I loved him and still do but it feels okay. Klaus and I are kinda getting in to each other more". Elena was hella surprise and shocked the guy who has killed a lot of people she loved. But she wasn't going to judge her because she was just glad Caroline was okay and not drinking blood bag after blood bag like Stefan .. Elena said to Caroline "well that's good Care I'm glad your okay". Elena knew she had to leave before Caroline starting asking question about Stefan an her because she didn't want to tell her that the brake up was over Damon.  
She said she had to get home and get some rest because it had been a long day . Caroline with a kinda sad look on her face not over the brake up just because she had to watch her favorite movie alone  
Caroline said this as Elena watch away "okay night, don't let Damon bite". Elena kept on walking out the door thinking that Stefan must be crying about it to everyone.  
(Now with damon)  
He is on his was home an he thought he wasn't going to seat at home to see his out of control brother he was going to find out about what was Elena's deal. He went to her house to see.  
(Now with Elena)  
Elena now back at her house which she kinda hated because it reminded her of all the bad stuff in her life.. Anyways now upstairs In her bedroom taking off her Black and Tan lace dress she had been wearing all damn day .. As she took if off she could see all the scars from the years of epic battles she been though.  
Laying the dress on the bed thinking she never got to dance with damon, which she really wanted to do more than anything that day .. She put the dress back up in her closet. And put a big t-shirt on and some shorts then She went to go brush her teeth and check on Jeramy he was in his room listing to music and she could tell he was half asleep.  
Now she walking back to her room she could feel that damon was in there before she ever got there,  
she was worried because she wanted this but just not right now she wanted to rethink over and over what she was going to say to him to make it perfect. But she was just going to make it work. She looked at him,  
his bright sky blue eyes and his dark raven black hair god he was perfect. They both kinda just looked at each other. He was sitting where she sits to write in her diary. He looked kinda sad an confused. Elena asked him "sorry I ditch you earlier but" she felt bad that she was lying to him because really she just couldn't be around him she needed a brake from the overpowering lust she has for him. She does want a love that consumes her and he did. Elena to damon "but I had to help Caroline with her brake up" damon said "oh" she said "Stefan and I broke up" "I know"he said. She was shocked that damon hadn't been all over her if he knew. Damon looks at Elena she look sad, he asked her "what's wrong" she said "it just seems like you would be happy"  
Damon:"you guys have broken up before you guys will be back together at the end of this week". Elena:"Its different this time" Damon: "I don't deserve you the reason I have not pushed you and tried to get with you because Stefan does deserve you he's the one everyone wants". Elena:"I want you" Elena said with tears in her eye but it didn't roll down her face.  
Damon face lighted up,  
those 3 small words had made him feel loved more then he ever had before,  
Damon:"what" still not believing what she just said to him he looked at elena face it was perfect her body her hair her smell he took it all in  
Elena:" the reason me and Stefan broke up because I has feelings for you and he knows it, he can't stand that I'm different I know that and you love me no making what, I know that. You been here though it all never leaving me, ever when I told you to, you help me find Stefan even when I know it must have been hard to do you are perfect for me" Damon just standing there not even knowing what to say back after that. He look at her and touch her hand softly, with the other hand pushed back a piece of hair and put it behind her ear. The fire in there eyes was overwhelming the passion the heat all of it. Damon couldn't believe what was happening to him. She went on her tip toes and kissed him he kissed back he's touching her face palm on her cheek. She always like when he touches her face like this.  
Still making out they shut the door and damon slams Elena against the door he pulls her up grabbing her ass she puts her legs around him... Damon takes Elena shirt of showing off her red lace bra. She's kissing his neck his moans .. Then he kisses her breast and they stumble to the bed.. Now damon on top of Elena  
She rips off his shirt ... Showing of his fucking fantastic body of a god . Elena moves vampire speed. Now she on top she kisses and licks down Damon's body to his jean she takes them off in one pull.. In a flash...Damon's on top he take Elena shorts off ..now his kissing down her thigh she moans she pulls him back up to her face she make out more tongue dancing in there mouths.. Damon sucking her neck gives her a little hickey.. A big moan from Elena and now they are as one... Elena griping the white cotton sheets.. Her face was so perfect they  
moaned and went at it for hours  
Damon was Elena's and Elena was Damon's.  
(Laying in bed still)  
It was almost dawn and Damon and Elena laid there naked.. Elena was Resting her head on Damon chest.. They both just laid there with passion and a little tires from all the sex. Damon kissed Elena forehead and said "I love you Elena". She kinda sat her self up so she could look at him in his electric blue eyes she need to look at him an tell him. An then she said what his always wanted to hear from Elena she said "I love you too damon" she said it with passion and he wonder if she really meant it.  
she rested her head back down on his chest and feel asleep. Damon didn't sleep he didn't want this to be a dream or something. He just watched Elena sleep.. Her arm was around his waist and every time he kissed her forehead she squeezed was inlove with this girl and she loved him back for once in all his life he was loved ... Maybe  
(In the morning)  
It was the morning after the greatest night ever for damon. He got up and went to the bathroom And got dressed and sat by the window thinking about last night .. He was hoping Elena still felt the same and it wasn't just a outburst and then done.  
Elena was waking up and she looked so perfect and sexy, feathers were in her hair from her pillows and she look up at damon by the window and said In a little cute voice with a smile "morning". Damon just smiled and was hoping things don't turn awkward between them.  
she got up.. Wrapped the white sheet around her naked body looking like a angle .. As she got dressed and went to the bathroom.. Damon left. Elena came back to her room she couldn't believe he was gone she ran down stairs. He wasn't there,her heart sank.. She couldn't believe he just left her.  
(At the salvatore house)  
Damon was drinking thinking about last night he left because he knows it was just an outburst and that Elena didn't love him and that it was just a glitch last night and he sat by the fire place and cried a bit. He felt bad that he just left but he couldn't take it. It was the best night of his life and he knew it wasn't hers .. He didn't know forsure but he had a feeling. An that was enough for him to ... Leave .. He didn't want to get hurt and go off the deep end like he had done before.  
(Back at Elena's)  
She was so happy and so sad at the same time. Every where she touch she could remember him touching her. It was so different then when she was with Stefan. It was intense, Powerful. He took over her. It was the best night of her life vampire or not. She could believe that he left her she stared getting angry and mad. She loves him for him. She knew he didn't go fair she wasn't going to wait around for him so she went to the Salvatore house. She was praying that Stefan was there to fuck shit up and make fun or something.  
She didn't knock she walked right in she didn't hear Stefan at all so she knew he wasn't there. She saw Damon standing by the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in his hand. She ran up to him. He could tell she was fucking pissed.. She had reason to be.  
Elena said with fire in her eye "why the hell did you leave me this morning"  
Damon just look at her  
Elena:"say something"  
Damon looked at her with a bit of water in his blue baby eyes and said "I'm scared".  
Elena said "of what?" Elena said this with a soft sweeter tone of voice.  
Damon:"because last night was the best night of my life and as I laid there and watched you sleep after  
We, I didn't sleep I was scared it was just a dream. I know that it was just a outburst a glitch it meant nothing to you. You'll be back with him I just know it"  
Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing it meant everything to her why doesn't he feel that.. He touches me and I feel my whole body sing  
Elena: " how dare you" in a bittersweet voice "it was the best night of my life, Damon. How can u not see that"  
Damon:"I hear you say but.."  
Elena cuts him off "I love you damon"  
She touches his face "you don't have to be scared of anything, your not gonna lose me this is not a glitch NOT an outburst" he feels what she is saying "it's you and it's me damon, I'm not leaving any time soon"  
Damon looks at her deeply and says "I just don't want to be you fill in for Stefan"  
Elena: "your not I promise you damon".  
Damon try's to forget what he felt when he first got home . He try's to believe everything she has told him because he really wants it to work out between them.  
Damon grabs Elena hand and says "we never got that dances" she smiled and they danced. After awhile of dancing she rest her head on Damon's shoulder and she whisper in his ear "it right,right now". She smiled at him. He looked at her beautiful pale white skin and red cheeks Chestnut brown hair. And he kissed her then they made out.. Moving fast with vampire speed she jump up legs around his waist, stumbling up stair to Damon's dark lovely bed room. He had tan sateen sheets his bed was perfect. He laid Elena down on the bed this time it was much faster clothes where pretty much off before he open his bed room door. His touching her all over licking and kissing her thighs getting closer to her you know she moans and she stops him before she was finished they were one again moaning and gasping, biting, scratching. As they laid there holding each other naked bodies Elena told Damon he could  
rest because it wasn't a dream she kissed him and as soon as damon closed his eyes Stefan run in with a stake in his hand Stefan shoves Elena so hard her body and the sheet wrapped up around her go flying and Stefan stakes Damon

Good thing Stefan didn't stake him in the heart knowing Elena would probably kill him if he and he couldn't live with himself if he had done that. Damon laying naked with now his brother on top of him Stefan had blood dripping from his mouth it was fresh not out of a blood bag... Damon pushes Stefan off of him hard .. Elena get dress really fast like in a blink she was dress same with damon.  
Damon yell at Stefan "what the fuck is your problem brother" Stefan stronger then before because from all the human blood hits damon in the face as hard as he could ... They fight  
Elena yelling stop over and over  
Finally Damon's done fighting and says I'm done. Stefan goes up to damon and whisper in his ear "help me" in Stefan vampire speed ran off  
Elena looks at damon and saids "what the hell was that, are you okay?"  
Damon said "he told me to help him"  
Elena:"may klaus has him compelled again we need to find out what his planing we need to talk to Stefan" Elena with a sad look on her face said "I Can't lose you" her hands now on Damon's face they kiss softly  
Damon:"you won't"  
They kiss again but they can't laying In bed all day they need to find out what the hell is going on. Damon goes and to fine Stefan Elena goes to Caroline's house to see if she knew anything because of her a klaus getting so close. Damon found Stefan at the hospital getting more blood bag he drags Stefan outside to talk damon ask "what's going on, why do you need my help, is it about klaus"  
Stefan answer "it's about klaus he told me if I didn't kill you he would kill elena but I can't kill you"  
Damon:"why does klaus want me dead?"  
Stefan:"because if Elena stays with you, you guys will never have kid and the bloodline would stop with Elena and then no more hybrid ever"  
Damon was confused thinking why now and it sucks he can't kill klaus because then they all would be dead to he had no clue what to. Stefan ran off in vampire speed. Elena called damon saying Caroline knew nothing and damon said "I know everything meet me at your house" she said "okay" now at the Elena's house  
They both get there pretty much at the same time.  
Damon got there first and was thinking... Klaus gets what ever he want and if he didn't want them together he would make it happen some how.. His perfect few days were done with he knew he want gonna brake up with Elena but he needed to comeup with something like hide or something once elena got there he told her all this at first she was sad looking but the she look okay once damon said there weren't gonna brake up over this.. Elena said that they could go to her lake house she pretty sure klaus didn't know about it... Damon was happy that Elena wanted to make it work anyway she could so they packed in a hurry not telling anyone where they where going didn't want it to get to Stefan so they left town. Elena left Jeramy a letter in his room on his desk saying that she left to work on being a vampire more and get better at it and she loved him.  
Now in the car with Damon and Elena. Damon told Elena about his past and old stories and just stuff about his life to keep the road trip from getting boring and elena smiled and said stories to and that she was glad that she was with him and happy. He placed his hand on her thigh. Then they kissed. Damon still thought all of this could be a dream but he didn't care anymore because he was happy. They finally got to Elena family lake house. They were excited knowing that this was gonna be fun just then in a house alone for forever how long...

Damon and Elena walked in with bags in there hands smiles on there faces they were happy to be alone with just them but they couldn't help to think about the shit that was happening with Stefan an klaus .. But they tried to think of them and how happy the were going to be. Damon making dinner for Elena. Elena just sitting there watching him. Legs crossed and sitting on the counter she asked damon if he needed help but he said no which she was glad because she just wanted to watch him. He was almost done cooking table set up.. candle light it was perfect. Elena was still sitting on the counter watching him. She told him "come here" still sitting on the counter she wrapped her legs around his waist. He put his hands on her back pulling her closer to ..touchin  
All over.  
she wraps her body around his still moaning and gasping the stumble to the kitchen table that was all set up all nice and Damon with his free hand pushed all the shit off the table laying Elena down softly. Kissing her neck loving her. With there vampire speed go to table to couch to floor to bed. Enjoying there time together as long as they could. Now in the bed all cuddle into each others eyes in a daze. Damon:"why did it take so long for you"  
Elena:"I don't know, this is like magic" Elena's arm wrapped around him she lying on her side all close as she could to him. Damon got on top of Elena  
and kissed her breast and he kissed down her tummy to the middle of her thigh. She let out a big moan grabbing the sheets. And the Damon came back up to see the perfect face.. They both took a brake and talked.. Elena:"god this is different then it was with-" Damon smiling feeling pretty good about himself "really why" already knowing the answer because he was a fucking sex god. Elena:"I don't know it just is" not really wanting to tell him that it was the best sex she has ever had. But he knew that. The next morning Damon was down stairs cleaning up the mess from there fun night. Elena walking out side after getting dress walking down the dock she could remember when she was there with Stefan a tear rolled her face she whipped it off really face thinking what the hell is she doing she loves Damon. Stefan was her passed. And now she's with Damon. She could hear Damon walking down he put  
her arms around her she was looking out to the lake. Damon asked "what you thinking about?" Elena said "us I'm scared" Damon already knowing the answer said "about" Elena:"I just don't want to lose you, the only why I'm losing you is if you died and I'm not letting that happen" Damon:"we will survive this we always always do" and Elena turned around and kissed Damon. Not knowing is what scared Elena the most. Damon could see this in Elena face. It looked sad and scared ever tho she was a vampire she still was Elena. He felt bad for her. Damon had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't lose her and she couldn't lose him.  
As they walked down the dock back to the lake house holding hands. As they got in the house. Klaus was standing inside the lake house he said "well you too look like your enjoying there self" his tone of voice was disgusting to Damon and Elena. Elena thought how the hell did he find us the only person that knew about this place was Jeramy and omg Stefan... I can't believe he told him. Elena said "did Stefan tell you we where here" in anger.  
Klaus:"yes, your old beloved told me.. You might me be here, he was a fun day you two?" Damon smile trying to act like he wasn't scared and said "yes decently did" squeezing Elena's hand hard. Damon:"so what,you've came here to kill me?"  
Elena defiantly not wanting that says"even if you kill Damon you can't make me love a human" klaus with his devil smile says "I don't say you had to love him,love just sleep with a human pop out some human bloodlines and all will be good" Elena:"no way in hell" klaus says "well then love" klaus runs up to damon with his hands around his neck .. Elena shoves klaus hard with all her power she hadn't really had a real fight like this before but it was better now then ever. Damon goes up to klaus hits him but klaus stops his punch with his hand breaking Damon's hand. Elena knew they would lose but they weren't gonna give up. Klaus said after a bit more fighting.. Damon had blood dripping from his nose down his face from when klaus had punched him and blood dripping off his hand because it was broken. Elena nose was broken to not as bad as Damon's Tho. Everyone bloody beaten and bruised.  
Klaus said "enough" with load anger and said "I'll be back for you" looking at Elena smiling ad then left. They didn't under stand why damon was still alive if klaus wanted him dead then why wasn't he. Not that they weren't glad it just was weird maybe Stefan was lying. They both went up stair and laid on the bed not sexually just in pain. There body's were beaten bad bones broken blood all over them. Damon got up and asked if Elena wanted a bath she said yes with a smile. He said not that kind. She was surprised was Damon over it. She thought no way his just not in the mood. Elena walked passed damon with a sexy mad face on undressing one pieces of clothing first her shirt then her jean undressing slowly on purpose wanting him to get horny and want her. Then her bra showing off her breast his just looking deep at her he walked up to her and kissed her and worked his way down her neck  
to her chest to her breast making his way back up kissing softly because no hard core shit tonight to badly beaten. She took off his clothes and they took a shower together him kissing her wet soapy body. After the shower. Damon made dinner for them both. They ate Dinner, mostly for the taste. After dinner they had blood bags and watched a movie like normal couple cuddle and went to bed not know how many days they would get like this. When they woke up... They both were scared not knowing what to do. Klaus told him that he would be back for them. Not knowing when that would be they thought about leaving the lake house and never Turing back. But they couldn't do that. What about Jeremy.  
Elena couldn't just leave him. Could she? She done it before she sent him away. Could she do that again. Damon asked if he could compelled him to leave mystic falls for good. Elena had nothing but Damon now...


End file.
